Controversial Love
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Kagome friends are in a band. Kagome is dating Inuyasha. Everyone knows that. Inuyasha is a hanyou. No one except the band knows that. Youkai aren't accepted. So what happens when everyone finds out she's in love with a youkai? R for safety
1. The Performance

A/N: I just had this awesome idea and had to get it out. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on any of my other stories.

Disclaimer: *searching closet* Umlet's see*hold up purple wig* nope*throws old bra across room* o_O; You didn't see thatold cd'sold school papers? Oookkkaaayyyaha! Oh. Nope, it's an old gross moldy sandwich. @_@; right. Nu uh, sorry, no Inu. Why are the mean men in black suits making everyone check their closets? *looks at something in hand, then hides it behind back* ^_^; ah, yes. What's that behind my back? Nothing, nothing! *quickly stuffs what looks suspiciously like boxers in drawer* 

Mean man: Hey! Give me those!

NO!!!!! *runs away with inu-chan's puppy bone boxers, screaming bloody murder*

****

Controversial Love

Chapter One

The Performance

Kagome was backstage with Sango, both incredibly excited. They were about to perform in The Astrodome, in Texas. She personally didn't like Texas, but it was an honor to be performing in the Astrodome. Sure, they were big and all, but the ASTRODOME! Ok, and yeah, they were Japanese. That didn't stop it from being cool. Plus it was totally packed! Ok, shutting up.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah!!"

Sango giggled. She was wearing a pair of artfully ripped jeans with fishnets on underneath, a white boyfriend tank with studs around the collar, a spiked bracelet on her left wrist and an armband on her right. Her long hair was loose and flowing on her back, looking like hot chocolate. Her three-inch combat boots (complete with buckles) made her even taller than she already was, towering over Kagome. That is, she would've been if Kagome hadn't also been wearing big black boots. (No buckles. All chains.) She was a little more daring in her clothing. She wore a short black skirt that showed off her turquoise fishnet clad legs, a black spaghetti strap push up shirt that showed much cleavage, with a green tie, and several rubber bracelets of various colors adorned her wrists. She wore a large black studded belt slung low over her hips, a few chains dangling from it. Her double pierced ears held one pair of green studs and one pairs of red feather rimmed hoops. Her middle fingers both had large rings on them that glittered in the dim light.

Both girls wore heavy black eyeliner. Sango chose a magenta eyeshadow, to lighten it a little and a clear gloss. Kagome, as always, was more forward. She had extended the liner past her lids, creating a cat eye effect. Her eyeshadow was a dark glittery grey, easily mistaken for black. The dark colors brought out her stormy eyes, making them look even more piercing. Her lips were stained an earthy red, looking like she had been born with that color lips. Her raven hair was tied into a messy bun, with several strands hanging out at random places. 

The girls surveyed each other. At the exact same time, they grinned.

"Oh yeah." They said in unison. The door opened. The other band members came through the door. Ahh, they never failed to disappoint the girls.

Inuyasha was wearing a black muscle shirt, showing off his exquisite chest. He had paired the shirt with some black, slightly baggy, jeans with a couple of chains hanging from his belt as well. Both his wrists had black spiked bracelets and his neck had a collar with spikes as well. Inuyasha really liked spikes. His short silver hair was spiked as well and his gold eyes shone with excitement.

Miroku had his hair in his perpetual ponytail and was wearing a tight purple t-shirt that would've looked gay on any other guy but Miroku managed to pull it off. His blue jeans were only a little baggy, like Inuyasha's and he had two matching sweatbands with the band's logo on them. He twirled his everpresent drumsticks, hyped at the idea that he'd soon be with his loves. The drums. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and walked over to Inuyasha, purposely swinging her hips seductively. Inuyasha grinned.

"You know, you can't pull that on me anymore." Kagome pouted.

"Yeah, I know. Damn." She reached up and hooked a finger on his collar, pulling him down for a kiss. It was very prolonged, with definite tongue action. Both Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes and turned away.

"Sango, you look lovely." Despite his torn jeans and skater looks, Miroku was a charmer.

"Shut up. And get your hand away from my ass." He pulled it back with an 'I'm innocent' look on his face. Then he grinned. 

"I'm just admiring the female body, love." Sango smacked him in the arm. Hard.

"Itai!"

"You deserved it. I honestly don't understand why I'm in a band with you."

"Cause you can't live without us."

"Um hum." Said Sango dryly. "You saw right through me. I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm.

"Now that's what I'm talking abou-Itai!!"

"Shut up." Miroku shut up. Contrary to the outward appearance, the two were actually quite good friends. 

The stage manager popped his head in.

"You guys are up in five minutes." The two band members who were not locked in a kiss nodded.

"Kagome. Yo, dude, yamero. We're on in five." Kagome broke away reluctantly.

"Oh, pooh." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smacked him lightly, then snaked an arm around his waist, the other reaching up to find his ears, which were hidden in his hair. Inuyasha leaned into the touch, his arm around Kagome's waist as well. A deep rumbling came from his chest. Kagome giggled.

"I love it when you do that."

"I'll keep that in mind." His hand strayed to caress her tattoo on the small of her back. He couldn't feel it, but he knew where it was. He remembered when she had gotten it. Kagome was tough, but it still had _hurt_ when she got it. The tattoo was a black outline of a dragon curled up right on her spine. The eyes were the only thing in color. They were gold. Inuyasha smiled thinking of it. The four marched out of the dressing room, Kagome and Inuyasha still with arms around the other's waist. Miroku was admiring Sango's body again, but from a distance. He didn't want a bruise right before the concert.

The crowd was screaming. They wanted the band, _now_. A light came on on the stage. It focused on Miroku, his head bowed, drumsticks crossed over his chest, his eyes closed. The crowd cheered. A second light came on. Sango was standing to stage left, her head also down, her hands resting on her bass. It was magenta, her favorite color. The people in the stadium wondered how they had gotten to the middle of the dome where the stage was without being seen. A third light. All the girls drowned out any other sound at the sight of Inuyasha, his intense eyes closed, his head looking up, his hands on his guitar, bright red with black flames. A pause. A fourth light. The crowd went wild. Kagome stood at the mic, her eyes closed, her hand at her sides.

Miroku suddenly moved, starting the drums. A few moments. Sango started in adding the sounds of her bass to Miroku's beat.. As they built to a crescendo, Inuyasha started with his guitar. The music was going full blast and then Kagome began to sing. Her voice never failed to amaze and it was even more alluring live. She was tantalizing, tempting. Her voice and words wove a spell upon the crowd, making them all go silent.

__

Let me sleep/ For when I sleep/ I dream that you are here/ You're mine/ and all my fears are left behind/ I float on air/The nightingale sings/ gentle lullabies/So let me close my eyes/

And sleep/A chance to dream/So I can see the face I long to touch/To kiss/But only dreams/ can bring me this/So let the moon/Shine softly on the boy I long to see/And maybe when he dreams/He'll dream of me/

I'll hide beneath the clouds/And whisper to the evening stars/They tell me love/ love is just a dream away/Dream away/ I'll dream away/

So let the moon/Shine softly on the boy I long to see/And maybe when he dreams/He'll dream of me/

Ooohhhh/Dream of me/ 

The music faded. The crowd got it's voice back. And took full advantage of it. The band smiled.

"How you doin Houston, Texas?!?" screamed Kagome. She was answered with cheers.

"Well, alright! Are you all ready to jam?" More screams. "Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all started at the same time. Kagome started to sing the first verse.

__

Hard days made me/ hard night shaped me/ I don't know they somehow saved/ and I know I'm making something. Out of this life they called nothing/ I take what I want/ I take what I need/ you say it's wrong/ but it's right for me/ I won't look down/ won't say I'm sorry/ I know that only Kami can judge me

The Sango joined in on the hook.

__

And if I make it through today/ will tomorrow be the same/ am I just running in place?/ if I stumble and I fall/ should I get up and carry on?/ or will it all be the same/

Inuyasha and Miroku joined for the chorus.

__

Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless/ I'm lost and I know this/ I'm going nowhere fast/ that's what they say/ I'm troublesome/ I've fallen/ I'm angry at my father/ it's me against this world and I don't care/ I don't care/

Inuyasha took the next verse, his gorgeous voice ringing out into the stadium, commanding all attention.

__

No one in this industry. Understands the life I lead/ when I sing about my past. It's not a gimmick/ not an act/ these critics and these trust fund kids/ try to tell me what punk is/ but when I see them on the streets they got nothing to say!/

Miroku and Inuyasha took this hook.

__

And if I make it through today/ will tomorrow be the same/ am I just running in place?/ if I stumble and I fall/ should I get up and carry on?/ or will it all be the same/

Sango and Kagome added their dulcet tones to the chorus.

__

Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless/ I'm lost and I know this/ I'm going nowhere fast/ that's what they say/ I'm troublesome/ I've fallen/ I'm angry at my father/ it's me against this world and I don't care/ I don't care/

They finished. Everybody was screaming. Kagome laughed outright. She loved performing.

Several songs later, it was getting close to the end. They had taken a quick five minute break in the middle of their performance and Kagome had asked her friends if they could perform a certain song last, one they hadn't even planned on doing. Miroku and Sango were all for it, but Inuyasha seemed hesitant. Finally he relented.

The quartet stepped back onstage, this time though, Inuyasha got front and center, while the girls went to the sides. Kagome was on a second guitar.

__

(Inuyasha) She's got tattoos/ and piercings/ she likes Minor Threat. She likes Social Distortion/ My girl's a hot girl/ a hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment/

Sang Inuyasha, his voice sexily raspy. Miroku joined in for the chorus, the girls staying quiet.

__

(Both) Kagome/ wouldn't wanna meet her/ she hates you Kikyou so you better run for cover/ my girl's a hot girl/ a riot girl and she's angry at the world/ Emergency call 911/ she's pissed off at everyone/ Police Rescue FBI/ she wants a riot, she wants a riot/

Inuyasha stopped singing as Miroku sang the next verse.

__

(Miroku) And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly/ but that's ok/ cause I know I know/ I know my baby would do anything for me/ Yeah!

The two bishis joined forces again, making every girl in the stadium both weak at the knees and extremely jealous.

__

(Both) Kagome/ wouldn't wanna meet her/ she hates you Kikyou so you better run for cover/ my girl's a hot girl/ a riot girl and she's angry at the world/ Emergency call 911/ she's pissed off at everyone/ Police Rescue FBI/ she wants a riot, she wants a riot/

(Inuyasha) Don't you know that all I really want is you/ Gotta know that all I really want is you/

(Both) Kagome/ wouldn't wanna meet her/ she hates you Kikyou so you better run for cover/ my girl's a hot girl/ a riot girl and she's angry at the world/ Emergency call 911/ she's pissed off at everyone/ Police Rescue FBI/ she wants a riot, she wants a riot/

They finished. Kagome went up to Inuyasha a shared a very romantic 'thank you' kiss. Everyone sighed. Kawaii!!

"Aren't they too sweet? Ok, here's one we wrote for you guys, even though we aren't from here!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled, Miroku winking at Sango, making her flush. A new beat started up and Kagome started to sing.

__

(Kagome) Walkin to the corner of Main Street, USA/ Look at the good people, hear what they gotta say-uh-huh/ All right/

(Inuyasha)See a sexy girl with her long black hair/ See a preacher man sporting Abercrombie wear-uh-huh/ 

(Kagome) All right /

(Sango) Walk into a corner store/ A man says, "This is what I'm fighting for"/ 

(All) We are living in America/ We're giving in America/ We're tripping in America/ 

(Kagome) Everywhere I go, seems like Bush is on TV/ We shed blood in the name of liberty-uh-huh/ All right 

(Miroku)The circus tents are dead, but the sideshow is doing well/ 

(Miroku and Sango)The Osbournes and Anna Nicole are too freaky 2 tell-uh-huh/ 

All right/ 

(Kagome) Take the bad with the good/I wanna change it, but I wouldn't leave it if I could/ 

(All)We are trying in America/We're spying in America/ Getting high in America/ We are laughing in America/ We're crying in America/ We're dying in America/

(Inuyasha) We are trucking in America/ We are f**king in America/ We are lucky in America/ We are breaking ground in America/ Just another town in America/ We are breaking down in America/ 

(Kagome) Take the bad with the good/ I wanna change it, but I wouldn't leave it if I could/ 

(All) We are trying in America/ We're spying in America/ We're getting high in America/ 

(All) We are getting tan in America/ We love Spam in America/Polanski's banned from America/ 

(All) 10 million served in America/ Have u heard in America?/ We're crying in America/ We're laughing in America/ We're living in America/ 

Clapping and cheering ensued. You know, this was doing worlds for Kagome's ego.

"We got one more for you, but then we gotta go! Luckily for you, it's new! Never been heard before! And you all are the absolute first to hear it! Sound good?" The noise was deafening. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome and her friends chuckled. A melody started, soft and sweet. Kagome's voice was smooth, like wine.

__

(Kagome) How did we ever go this far?

You touch my hand and start the car

And for the first time in my life

I'm crying

Are we in space? Do we belong?

Someplace where no one calls it wrong

And like the stars we burn away

The miles

(Inuyasha)(rap)

I'm a star and you're a star

And we are meant to burn.

Someone gave and they repeat

Places where we meet.

With our eyes on the ceiling,

No one's found this feeling.

Voices wake voices shake

And all this ice will break.

There's no gain without keys.

So, you sleep, and silence keep.

We should stop and not find,

And they're hanging behind.

But just smile and unveil,

Cover mirrors away.

Rip apart and then say,

"I am dead, I am dead."

Now, connect and then lick,

Become no one and sick.

Now, the hand does not shake.

Yes, my hand is OK...

To fight back, to avenge.

It's like two times two.

Take a cab and then blow,

Never beg, never go.

All is good, all is right.

Now, I know how to fight.

Here are things how to fix,

All of that is times six.

But don't call and don't fall.

I am tired, I am tired.

I don't want you at all.

You f*cked me off the wall.

(Kagome) How did we ever get this far?

It shouldn't have to be this hard

How for the first time in my life

I'm flying

Are we in love? Do we deserve

To bear the shame of this whole world?

And like the night we camouflage

Denial

(Inuyasha)(rap)

Nevermore, nothing there.

Nothing there is to start.

No one's here, ever there.

They're to die with their hearts.

Not to search, not to care,

No regret and no sleep.

Nevermore and nowhere,

None shall be ever freed.

Not to gather, but to kill.

Water dreams, they do share.

But not mine and not yours.

Wires here, wires there.

Heroin, pulse is gone,

But you're not to blame.

(Telephone Operator)

Just the phone that is off.

(Kagome) How did we ever go this far?

(Inuyasha) Tell [me], why am I expecting a call?

You touch my hand and start the car

(Inuyasha) Why do silent dark clouds

And for the first time in my life

(Inuyasha) float towards me from afar

I'm crying

(Inuyasha) and rain?

Are we in love? Do we deserve

(Inuyasha) Why has love touched us?

To bear the shame of this whole world?

(Inuyasha) Why am I crying for the first time?

And like the night we camouflage 

(Inuyasha) Why do I want you now,

Denial 

(Inuyasha) I don't know

The crowd was murmuring. What was she talking about? Shame of the whole world? Everyone was confused. But they liked it. After an awkward moment of silence, they cheered. Kagome broke out into a grin, turning towards Inuyasha, who still looked worried. She shot him a comforting look. He relaxed a little.

The stage darkened, and the band took their leave to go relax in their dressing room.

A/N: Bet you're wondering what their name is. The band. Well, I'm not telling you yet. I don't have a good reason, other than I felt like it. Deal. Anywho, you like! I promise the controversial and angst will happen soon. But not between inu and kag. That's too mean. I don't wanna give it away, (even though my summary has) so you just have to wait. Remember, the more reviews, the quicker chapters come.


	2. Clubbing Nights and Headachy Mornings

A/N: Ok, kill me for this too. I haven't updated in foreverGods.

Disclaimer: *blink blink* I do not own Kittie's Song "Safe"

__

Previously, on Controversial Love: The stage darkened, and the band took their leave to go relax in their dressing room.

****

Controversial Love

Chapter Two

Clubbing Nights and Headachy Mornings

"I'm not sure that song was such a good idea" said Inuyasha as he collapsed onto a couch. Kagome sat down next to him, while Miroku and Sango decided to inhabit another couch. 

"Oh, come on. It was fine."

"But somebody might figure it out"

"Inuyasha, they won't. Don't worry." The silver haired hanyou looked at her a sighed, nodding. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"It was a good concert though, ne?" asked Miroku.

"Hai, it was. Kagome, you were amazing." Sango spoke up.

"Oh, ursai, I was not. I was perfectly normal." Said Kagome modestly.

"Uh huh. Suuure. Whatever you say." Kagome sent a friendly glare at her friend.

"We'd better get back to the hotel." Said Sango after a few minutes of silence.

"Aw man! Can't we go party or something?" Kagome's bandmates looked at her incredulously. "Nani?"

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but it's late and we're all practically falling asleep in our chairs" Inuyasha trailed off.

"So?" Everybody groaned. "We deserve to have some fun after tonight. And all the _other_ concerts your evil brother has put us through." This last was directed at Inuyasha.

"Fine, fine. Let's find a club." The friends refreshed themselves and got into their bus. It was relatively small and inconspicuous, so there was no problem with it. The inside of the back, when not full of equipment, was quite comfortable. A couple of beanbag chairs, a little folding table, lot's of blankets It was nice. Sango and Kagome relaxed in the back while Inuyasha drove and Miroku looked at a guide book. Inuyasha had slapped on a black beanie so his hair-and other appendages- were not visible.

"Uh, okay, there's a club not to far from here, Club Bang. Sounds cool."

"Right. Directions."

"Turn left here."

After a couple of wrong turns, they pulled up in front of a nightclub that seemed to be in full swing, despite it being midnight. Well, actually, it stands to reason it would be full at that time. It _was_ a nightclub. Sango and Kagome hopped out of the back of the bus/van. 

"Let's partay!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. The four comrades walked into the club after paying. Kagome dragged Sango immediately off to dance, while the guys got drinks. Well, Miroku got the drinks. Inuyasha was watching Kagome. He loved to see her dance. She had an affinity for moving. She drove him wild dancing like that.

Miroku was pretty much the same. He had always admired Sango from afar. Not to afar though, cause his hand always seemed to find her butt. And his face always had the impression of a hand on it after.

The girls came over, sweating and tired, but grinning happily. They grabbed the drinks the guys had got for them and gulped them down. "Whoo!" whooped Kagome. "Yeah, baby!" She ordered a hard lemonade. Inuyasha smiled. "Planning on getting drunk?"

"Hai!" He rolled his eyes and ordered a rum and coke. Sango and Miroku were staying sober, wisely. Those two could be hard to handle when drunk.

A song came on, the melody intoxicating and dark.

"C'mon!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha out to the dance floor and started to move with him. They danced slowly, sensually, sexily. A strobe came on, making it even harder to see in the already dim club.

__

In the darkness/ Troubled waters/ Lies a flicker/ Of homes fire/ 

Kagome pressed up against Inuyasha, moving like a snake.

__

Come to your senses/ Wager a risk/ I won't let go/ Waiting for dreams/

Inuyasha responded in kind. Their bodies seemed to melt together, molding as one, sometimes writhing apart.

__

It's wonderful/ Reality/ I watch as/ This golden bird flies free/

In this ash-vault/ A rose garden/ These walls will never/ See me just to/ Save me/ Save me

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a seductive look in her eyes. 

A couple songs later, they went back to the table where their friends resided.

"Have fun?" asked Miroku, grinning. He got no answer. The two lovebirds were downing shots of tequila. He sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome went back out to the florr, completely ignoring everyone else.

Several more songs and a couple of Long Island Iced Teas each, Inuyasha and Kagome collapsed onto a nearby couch.

"Um, Sango, love, I think it's time to take them back to the hotel, ne?"

"Hai. And don't call me love." Miroku sighed again.

"As you wish." 

In the end, they had to practically drag their intoxicated friends away from the club. Upon arriving at the hotel, both of them were being very annoying. Miroku and Sango barely managed to get to the rooms, which were adjoined. Sango plopped the now unconscious Kagome onto her bed, and then collapsed onto hers. Much the same thing happened in the boys room. That night, all slept in their clothes and dreamed strange dreams.

"Kagome!" Sango almost yelled. Kagome groaned and buried herself deeper into her covers. "KAGOME!!"

"Itai! Not so loud! Oooh, my head"

"It's your own fault."

"I don't care. I need aspirin!!" Sango sighed and went to get her friend the drug. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Dude, you need to get up."

"Ngh."

"Dude!"

"Don't talk so loud, my head hurts. What time is it?"

"Wimp. It's eight."

"Eight? There is no such thing as eight in the morning. Wake me up in four hours. And I'm not a wimp."

"Can't handle a few drinks"

"A few? That was more like a few _gallons_!" Inuyasha sat up, holding his head. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, get dressed." He sniffed. "Or better yet, take a shower and get dressed." Inuyasha growled at him.

"Aspirin first."

"Right." Miroku went in search of the medicine while Inuyasha searched for some clean clothes. He liked to dress down when he wasn't making a public appearance. He chose some comfy jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'I like monkeys.'. Underneath the writing, it had a weird looking monkey on it. Underneath _that_, it said in smaller letters 'Except for that one.' The shirt was one of his favorites. Miroku reappeared with a couple pills and Inuyasha gulped them down before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Here Kagome." Sango looked around. Where was she? Then she spied a lump in Kagome's bed. "Oi, Kagome! Get up!"

"Mpgh. Did you get my aspirin?"

"Yes."

"Oh, _fine_." A very grumpy Kagome sat up and took the pills Sango held, along with a glass of water. After downing them, she attempted to get up. It didn't work. She got tangled in the bedclothes and fell on her face, the sheets coming with her.

"Ugh." Sango was laughing, further annoying Kagome.

"Shut up Sango."

"I'm going to get breakfast with Miroku, k?" Sango left before Kagome could answer, still laughing. Kagome glared at the door. She picked herself up off the floor and headed to the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.

Inuyasha stepped from the bathroom feeling very refreshed. The aspirin had done it's job, his headache was only a little one now, barely pounding. His hair was still slightly wet, and he decided to leave it that way. He shook himself one more time, like a dog, before turning to the door that adjoined the girls' room to his and Miroku's. Opening it, he was greeted with a very pleasing sight. Kagome was standing by the dresser dressed only in a towel, her dark hair still dripping down her back. She was rummaging through her clothes, getting everything wet. She made a small sound of approval and pulled out her favorite jeans. As it happened they were Inuyasha's too. Very low and sorta worn. They looked really good on her. Kagome also pulled out a light green tank top, one Inuyasha also appreciated.

Before she could start to get dressed, Inuyasha crept up behind his love and grabbed her from behind. She gasped. Turning slightly in his arms, she narrowed her eyes at him, her hand over her heart.

"Inuyasha, don't _do_ that! You scared me half to death!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I couldn't resist. Do you know how tempting you look?" Kagome looked down at herself and blushed. "Amazing how you can still blush after everything we've been through" teased Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, would you please go back to your room so I can get dressed?"

"But I'm much rather stay here!" He replied with a hentai grin. Kagome sighed at him, shaking her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Hopefully throw me on the bed and rip my clothes off." Kagome glared at him.

"Just go before I hurt you." Inuyasha gave a long suffering sigh and nodded. He left, but not before stealing a kiss from Kagome. Kagome grinned slightly, and got dressed.

Kagome met Inuyasha in his room, and they went downstairs to join Miroku and Sango for breakfast.

A/N: Well? Whadd'ya think? I'm not entirely happy with this chapoh well. Thanks to all who reviewed!!


	3. Haunted

A/N: Hi. Don't kill me.

Inuyasha: *seeing authoresses' dark and angsty look* You better not hurt Kagome

Eh he. O_o

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty to say. BLAME THE GOATS!!

__

Previously, On Controversial Love: Kagome met Inuyasha in his room, and they went downstairs to join Miroku and Sango for breakfast.

****

Controversial Love

Chapter Three

Haunted

Kagome and Inuyasha went downstairs to met up with their friends. They found them sitting at a table in the dining room, enjoying eggs and coffee.

"Coffeeeeeee" Inuyasha made a beeline for it, pouring himself a big cup and dumping cream and sugar into it. Kagome smiled and got herself a large cup, putting only sugar in. She had never liked it with cream.

Miroku and Sango had looked up when Inuyasha had moaned, and were looking at their band mate with bemused expressions.

"Good morning sleepyheads." Said Sango cheerily.

"More like achyheads." Replied Kagome, wincing slightly at Sango's voice. "Damn aspirin hasn't kicked in."

"Well, that's not my fault is it, Miss I'm-Gonna-Drink-Myself-To-Death?"

"I wasn't going to drink myself to death! Just into a pleasurable stupor. Which I think I managed quite well." Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome, still nursing his coffee.

"Hey Miroku." He said, plopping down next to the black haired man.

"Hey."

Kagome, shaking her head, sat down as well. She would never understand guys

After breakfast, which was uncharacteristically silent, the group went to pick up any fan mail that might've come for them. There was a lot. Several bags full.

"Well, this is gonna take a while." Remarked Miroku, looking at all the letters.

"Do we have to?" asked Inuyasha again.

"Yes! I already told you!!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Picking up a bag, she started lugging it up to her room. Looking back and seeing no one moving, she said "Coming?" 

They nodded and each picked up another bag and beginning to carry them, with some reluctant sighs.

Kagome lay sprawled on her bed, surrounded by letters from fans. Sango was in a similar predicament on her bed, and the guys had opted for the floor.

"God in heaven, there are so _many_." Grumbled Inuyasha, slitting open another envelope with his sharp fingernails. "Look, this one is from a girl who wants to marry me." Kagome looked up, frowning.

"What?"

"She even sent a photo, look." Miroku leaned over.

"Ooh, she's attractive. Can I have her?"

"No." Sango had decided to join the conversation. Miroku decided not to argue.

A few more minutes went by before Kagome sat up quickly, her eyes scanning a piece of paper rapidly.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha, curious. Kagome didn't answer, just re-read the letter. "Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha was getting worried. Kagome had gone ghost pale and was starting to shake. He got up and strode quickly to her side. Her crouched down next to the bed and yanked the letter out of her hands. Kagome looked at him, obviously weirded out. 

And Inuyasha could see why, given the content of the fan mail. His eyes got wide, and then he snarled. Miroku and Sango, who had been watching curiously, also got up and moved towards the bed. Sango sat next of Kagome, at the head of the bed while Miroku sat at the foot.

"What's going on?" Sango spoke. Inuyasha, seething, thrust the paper at her. Sango looked down and began to read aloud.

__

I will come to you in the still of the night. And I will crush you with the burden of sight. And you will understand the shadows in my heart. The fury of my conviction will cause your hear to quicken. And then, my dear, you will see you want me here.

And when you wake up you will see yourself through my eyes. And then you'll break up, you'll understand why it is I cry.

So let me speak quietly, softly, so your heart can hear. I will hypnotize you, mesmerize you, with the sound of your own fear. I just wanna get along, this is your song. I wrote it in my head, but the melody's all wrong. And it's driving me crazy, not having you to keep me company in our own private world. You're my one true girl. And I won't be stopping just because your knees are knocking when I decide to drop in.

So don't make a sound, there won't be anyone around to come between us now. I'm gonna have you girl.

You're mine.

"Gods." Breathed Miroku. Inuyasha, his mouth curled in a silent growl, pulled Kagome into his arms, stroking her hair. She was shuddering, breathing heavily.

Sango laid her head on Kagome's back and Miroku put his hand on her leg. Slowly, she stopped shaking and began breathing normally. Her friends were with her, nothing was going to happen to her.

As Kagome calmed down, her eyes grew heavy. In the silence that followed, she fell into a deep sleep. Her friends made no move, save for one. Inuyasha picked up the letter and crumpled it, throwing it, forgotten, onto the floor.

A/N: Short, yes I know. But my dad's being evil and wants me off my computer. So, I will update more on most of my stories tomorrow, when I can keep my computer on past 11pm. Whee! 


	4. Daydreams

A/N: Hi! I know I'd said I'd update on the 12th, but it's now the 13th. Sorry! And there's really not much plot moving this chap. Gomen!

Previously, On Controversial Love: Inuyasha picked up the letter and crumpled it, throwing it, forgotten, onto the floor.

****

Controversial Love

Chapter Four

Daydreams

Inuyasha was wakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Shaking the sleep out of his eyes, he reached into his pocket and brought it out, looking at the caller ID. It was Sesshoumaru. Wonderful. Pressing 'talk' he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Nani?" His voice was gruff from sleep and grumpiness. How he had managed to fall asleep only a couple of hours after he had gotten up baffled him.

"We're leaving in 3 hours." Inuyasha blinked.

"Thanks for the warning. It's so kind of you for giving us some time to get packed." Inuyasha was annoyed. He had to pack a lothe was never a neat person. "Oh, and we've got a seriously creepy stalker after Kagome. Next concert, more security." 

"Fine." Sesshoumaru hung up. 

"He hung up on me!" muttered Inuyasha indignantly. A voice spoke in his ear.

"Who hung up on you?" Inuyasha jumped. Twisting his head, he saw that Kagome was awake.

"By all the Gods, woman, don't _do_ that!" Kagome grinned. Before she could say anything, however, Sango sat up, yelling "Kerble!" Kagome and Inuyasha both blinked. Sango, looking around, saw that both her friends were up and staring at her.

"Nani?!" shaking their heads, they turned away. A loud 'thud!' caught their attention. Miroku had fallen of the bed and was now lying crumpled on the floor. He was actually kinda cute like that, thought Sango, with his hair covering his face and shirt riding up his lean torso-Waugh! _Whoa! Not thinking about that! _Sango berated herself, looking at the ceiling quickly, trying to force her cheeks to cool down.

Inuyasha didn't notice nay of this and only disentangled himself, somewhat reluctantly, from Kagome and went to nudge Miroku's prone figure with his foot.

"Miroku? Dude, up!" Miroku rolled over and muttered unintelligible things under his breath. Inuyasha sighed. Looked like they'd have to use extreme measures. He shot an apologetic look at Sango before yelling "Oh my God! Sango's running around naked!!"

Miroku sat bolt upright, looking around wildly. "Where, where?!?" His eyes settling first on a very clothed and fuming Sango and then on his grinning demon friend. "Aw, man, don't wake me like that. It's so mean!" Inuyasha shrugged. 

"You weren't getting up on your own! Anyway, we have to pack, cause we're leaving in three hours."

"Nani?!?" Inuyasha almost giggled at the sight of his bandmates' faces.

"Sess just told me." Kagome groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Sango slumped and Miroku collapsed once again on the floor. And again, Sango's eyes couldn't help straying to that bit of sexy boy hip poking out of his jeans. 

Inuyasha, for once the one who wasn't procrastinating, left the girl's room and went to get a head start on stuffing his shit into his bags. As he left, he glanced at Kagome's face relieved that she wasn't thinking about that creepy letter guy.

Kagome literally rolled off her bed onto all fours. "Ooch. My knees" Sango looked over.

"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't do that." Kagome shot her a look.

"Thanks for the info."

"No prob." The girls both burst into laughter, and Kagome turned on the TV to Saturday morning (or more like mid-morning) cartoon.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Kagome glanced at her friend.

"Hai." She walked over to the closet where her suitcases were stored.

A few minutes of grunting, groaning and pulling later, Kagome had her bags out and open on her bed. She was laughing at Dexter and his sister Dee Dee while folding her clothes. Sango, usually neater, threw her things in pell mell. Kagome could tell she was thinking about a boy, because she only got that way, all forgetful and stuff, when her mind was locked on some hot dude. She remembered how Sango had gotten around Adrian. That was a nightmare. You couldn't get her to even pick up her guitar much less play it.

"So, who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Who said anything about a guy? There is no guy. What are you talking about. You're paranoid. No guys. Nuh uh." Sango's rapid speech and flaming cheeks told Kagome otherwise.

"Uh huh. Are you going to tell me? I'm one of your closest friends. C'mon, you can tell me." Sango took a deep breath.

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think you can tell me? What, you think I would betray your trust?!?"

"Iie! Iie, I justI just don't think I can tell you. I'm a little afraid he doesn't like me back. At least not really."

"Oh. Well, if he doesn't, he's either blind or a baka."

"He's not blind."

"Well, if you'd tell me who it is, I might be able to tell you if he's a baka or not." Sango muttered something under her breath. "Huh? Didn't hear you."

"Miroku." Sango's voice was still soft, but Kagome caught it. She nearly squealed.

"Honto! I knew it! You two are meant!! Really! I think he likes you. Like, really likes."

"No, I don't think so. He's always chasing after others."

"He likes you, he just doesn't realize it."

"Well, that's helpful." Sango sat down heavily. "I can't help it. Every time I see him, which is all the timeit's like I'm a moth and he's a flame. I can't stop thinking about him. Him and his sexy boy hips" Sango muttered the last bit. Kagome had to stifle a laugh.

"'Boy hips'?" Sango blushed. 

"It's a fetish, okay?!" Kagome nodded, still truing to keep a straight face.

"Well, let's make you irresistible today, since your going to be within five feet of him at all times for the most part of the day. Whaddya say?"

"I dunno"

"Hey, I owe it to you. You helped me get Inuyasha, not it's time to return the favor."

Inuyasha and Miroku lounged on their beds, watching some action flick. Their bags were ready and by the door, and they were waiting on Sesshoumaru's call. Lucky bastard got his own room with his girlfriend Rin.

Inuyasha's ear perked up as he heard giggling and exclamations from the other room. Miroku had obviously heard as well, judging by the puzzled expression on his face. Inuyasha heard more giggling and cringed.

"I still don't understand how she can still giggle like that."

"Me neither." Both males, deciding not to investigate the strange noises, turned back to their movie.

A/N" So typically guys. Okay, it's 2:50 in the AM here, and I'm signing off. I know I said more story, but I'm doing the best I can. I's hard enough trying to not fall asleep on my keyboard. And Kagome had blocked the letter from her mind, that's why she isn't thinking of it.

I promise I'll work on more story tomorrow, though I can't promise it'll be up tomorrow. Gomen nasai, minna.

SEE THE COW!!

~bluefuzzyelf


	5. Knowing

__

Previously, On Controversial Love: "Well, that's helpful." Sango sat down heavily. "I can't help it. Every time I see him, which is all the timeit's like I'm a moth and he's a flame. I can't stop thinking about him. Him and his sexy boy hips" Sango muttered the last bit. Kagome had to stifle a laugh.

"'Boy hips'?" Sango blushed. 

"It's a fetish, okay?!" Kagome nodded, still truing to keep a straight face.

Inuyasha's ear perked up as he heard giggling and exclamations from the other room. Miroku had obviously heard as well, judging by the puzzled expression on his face. Inuyasha heard more giggling and cringed.

"I still don't understand how she can still giggle like that."

"Me neither." Both males, deciding not to investigate the strange noises, turned back to their movie.

****

Controversial Love

Chapter Five

The band was setting up on the stage for that night's concert. They had had a _very_ long night, and, considering they were driving all that night, were doing very well keeping awake. 

It had only been a day since the letter. Luckily, Kagome wasn't dwelling on it. Sesshoumaru had told her that famous people got stalkers all the time and not to worry. Getting consolation and advice from Sesshoumaru wasn't helping, as it was almost as worrisome as the letter.

Inuyasha stood up, a black beanie covering his hair and ears, and cracked his back. Sango flinched as she heard the pops. They had to have been at least seven.

"Must you do that?" No sooner than Sango had stopped speaking, Miroku copied Inuyasha's motion. Inuyasha smirked, as Sango heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Doesn't do any good. They won't stop." said Kagome, looking at Sango. "Come to think of it, nor will I." Kagome cracked her back, neck and knuckles in succession.

"Wonderful." Sango rolled her eyes. "Are we going to practice?" Her bandmates nodded, and took up their places.

"Hey!" spoke up Inuyasha. "Let's do Led Zeppelin, just for kicks."

"Sure. What do you guys think?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango had no problem, so Inuyasha suggested Stairway To Heaven.

"I love that song" Kagome said as she adjusted the mic and Inuyasha brought out his double neck guitar.

Inuyasha struck up with the opening chords, the melody lilting. Kagome began to sing.

__

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

When she gets there she knows

If the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for.

Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall

But she wants to be sure

'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.

In a tree by the brook

There's a songbird who sings,

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

Inuyasha started in on the twelve string, obviously loving it, Sango joining him with her bass.

__

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get

When I look to the west,

And my spirit is crying for leaving.

In my thoughts I have seen

Rings of smoke through the trees,

And the voices of those who standing looking.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

Kagome's voice grew in power.

__

And it's whispered that soon

If we all call the tune

Then the piper will lead us to reason.

And a new day will dawn

For those who stand long

And the forests will echo with laughter.

Miroku started in with the drums, picking up the pace of the song.

__

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow

Don't be alarmed now,

It's just a spring clean for the may queen.

Yes, there are two paths you can go by

But in the long run

There's still time to change the road you're on.

And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go

In case you don't know,

The piper's calling you to join him,

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,

And did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

Inuyasha's favorite part came. He had saved and saved for a twelve string so he could play music the way it was meant to be played. The guitar solo. He played with a fervor that drew everyone's eyes to him. 

Inuyasha lost himself in the music. He was in his element, and, without realizing it, started to sing with Kagome.

__

And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our soul.

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How ev'rything still turns to gold.

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last.

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

As the music died away, the group was aware of clapping. Sesshoumaru stood watching them. They all jumped guiltily.

"Wonderful. How about one that's yours now?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes while the others looked sheepish.

"Oh, _fine_." He said, sounding put out.

__

~ Later~

Once practice ended, the group retired backstage and plopped down on the couches and chairs placed in the room. 

"Ugh." Miroku groaned. He was stretched out on a sofa, barely fitting because he was so tall. Sango's eyes kept straying to his hips. Kagome noticed this and tried hard not to giggle. It wasn't working very well, as Sango proved by glaring at her.

Inuyasha already passed out, sprawled on another couch. His eyebrow twitched, the one with the piercing. He had gotten it about a month ago and, because of his youkai nature, he healed very quickly. Kagome envied him. She remembered when she got her own eyebrow done. Grimacing in remembered pain, she touched it gingerly. Her nose, as if sensing the memory, began hurting with ghost pain as well That hadn't hurt as much, but it was still pretty bad. But by far the most painful was her lip. She had wanted a stud in her lip so bad, Inuyasha had gotten it for her as a birthday present.

Sango liked to tease Kagome whenever they traveled by plane. She called her 'pinhead' because of all the metal. Kagome hated going through airports. She loved flying, but security was a bitch. She always had to take her piercings out, or risk beeping and being wanded. Inuyasha always got rather jealous when the guards did that

Sango and Kagome both inhabiting large comfy chairs, sinking deep into them, massaging the kinks out of their bodies. Sesshoumaru walked in, making the awake occupants jump. He raised a perfectly formed eyebrow and then opened the door wider. A man in the white uniform of catering wheeled in a table with food. No sooner had he stopped rolling it than Kagome was upon it, filling her plate with crackers, cheese and meat. Sesshoumaru shook his head and left as quietly as he had come in.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome were now all eating, no one bothering to wake Inuyasha up. But, it seemed there was no need. Inuyasha's nose twitched, and he sat up.

"Food!" He feel upon the table, eating like a starved dog.

"Slow down, babe, you'll choke." Inuyasha turned to his girlfriend. 

"No, I won't. But thanks for worrying." 

The food was good, as always, even if it was just snack food. By the time everyone had had their fill, it was getting dark and they had to get ready. The girls adjourned to their dressing room, to the disappointment of the guys.

Since it took about a nanosecond for Inuyasha and Miroku to get ready they sat there and snoozed as the girls dressed and did their make up.

Kagome looked over at Sango.

"What do you think, the torn jeans and red corset, or the black lace dress?" Sango looked at them critically.

"The dress. Only" she whipped out a pocket knife and shredded the bottom of the lace.

"That was new, you know."

"I know." Kagome shook her head at her friend and changed. Thinking her legs were too pale, she went for the Victorian goth look and put on black stockings as well. Sango dressed in a pink plaid skirt, black long sleeved shirt and pink tank top over it.

"Fishnets or the ripped tights?"

"Fishnets." Sango nodded and put them on, her boots following. Kagome decided on a pair of shiny black platforms, forgoing the heavy boots. 

The girls put on sweaters, as it was a little cold and did each other's make up. Kagome stuck with her whole 'dead' look with dark eyes and a crimson mouth. Sango went light, just some smoky grey shadow and Carmex. Then Sango pulled the top half of Kagome's long luxurious hair into a very messy ponytail and ratted and dreadlocked the remaining hair. Sango, for once, relented, letting Kagome do her hair after Kagome mentioned that Miroku might like it. Blackmail, yes, but Sango hardly ever let anyone do her hair for concerts, and Kagome always wanted to.

Kagome twisted Sango's hair back along her skull and pinned it atop her head, with bits falling off all over. Sango's hair was the poster child for elegant and extremely messy at the same time.

When Sango and Kagome emerged, the guys were already ready, Inuyasha playing the guitar, Miroku drumming in the air, looking like he was concentrating very hard. He wore a black sleeveless muscle tee, showing off his tribal armband tattoo, and some tight leather pants. Inuyasha was paying no attention whatsoever to anyone besides his guitar and had thrown on an open red button up and some comfortable jeans. In true male fashion, the waistband of his boxers was peeking up over his pants. His ears were hidden by his hair and his eyes were lined in black. Miroku had dared him to do it, but it had backfired, as the black only served to make his gold eyes more piercing. The silver barbell in his eyebrow glistened in the light as Inuyasha frowned, trying out a new song.

"Inuyasha, we're not performing that one you know." Inuyasha and Miroku looked up. 

"I know." Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick once over grinning. "I love it when you get all dressed up."

Miroku hadn't moved since he had seen Sango. She stood there, looking slightly nervous as he stared.

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"Why're you staring?"

"Oh! Ermno reason" He looked away quickly, trying to calm hi raging blood. The picture of Sango stuck in his mind. She looked, with her hair up like that, like some sort of rock goddess.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the room, dressed in a suit as usual. "You have ten minutes. Good luck." They nodded at him. Sesshoumaru caught sight of Inuyasha's eyes. "Brother, what _have_ you done to your eyes?"

"Miroku dared me, Sess dear." Inuyasha sounded indifferent, but Kagome knew he was on the defensive. To hers and Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru merely shrugged and left.

Kagome began to warm up her voice, singing bits of various songs. As their instruments were onstage, Miroku and Sango went over their parts in their head. Inuyasha never left his guitar onstage. Was afraid someone would steal it, most likely.

A technician ducked his head in the room to tell the band "You're on!", before leaving. Exchanging grins, they stood up and went out to meet the crowd.

They started off with _God is a DJ_, then moved onto _Political Madness _and _The Anarchist's Cookbook_ before the music started up for _Save My Life_. It was one Kagome had written before the band had started up, back when she was really messed up and Inuyasha had been there to help.

__

She's back on drugs again

Even though she knows it ain't right

She can't even call up her friends

And say "help me save my life"

She's so ashamed of herself that she's come full circle

Nobody understands what it's like to

Be this girl

So she disappeared, and she

Wasn't clear, and she

Didn't say where she was going

Save my life, won't you help me

Save my life, won't you help me

Save my life, won't you hear me

Save my life, won't you help me

She had the man of her dreams

And some success

And she was so happy, and looking well

It was this one dark night, that she

Slipped

And then the next morning that she 

Felt like a piece of shit

So she's hanging out, and she's

With the crowd, and she's

Travelin' where the wind is blowing

Save my life, won't you help me

Save my life, won't you help me

Save my life, won't you hear me

Save my life, won't you help me

And he's a real good guy and he

Wants to save her 'cause he's

More than been there all before

And she's so confused and his heart is breaking and he

Dreams she's knocking on his door

Save my life, won't you help me

Save my life, won't you help me

Save my life, won't you hear me

Save my life, won't you help me

The music died away, leaving the concert hall quiet for a moment before another song struck up. It was _Fuck Authority_, a much more rebellious song, as most could tell by the title. Then, another Kagome had written in the dark times of her life. Sango did the layering vocals, backing Kagome up.

__

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more so much more

__

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying dying

__

Praying praying

__

Bleeding bleeding

__

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Will you forget me?

I'm dying dying

__

Praying praying

__

Bleeding bleeding

__

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Return to me salvation

I want to di_e _

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied?

Christ - tourniquet - my suicide

The concert ended with _Unicorn Laundry_ and _Dangerous Circumstance_. The band left the stage, deafened by the applause.

"You'd think we'd be used to that by now." remarked Miroku. 

"You never get used to that. My ears!" Inuyasha wailed, rubbing the abused appendages.

"My poor baby." said Kagome in a baby voice, sitting in his lap and scratching the little ears.

A knocking on the door startled everyone and Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head.

"Hello?" A man poked his head backstage. "Mr. Morimoto? This is for you. Some girl just dropped it off." Inuyasha frowned at it, thinking it was just another fan letter. He slit it open with his claws after the man had left and read it. His face paled and Kagome leaned down to read it as well. Her face also turned ghostly white.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? What's up?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Someone knows." His voice was hoarse.

"Knows?!"

"Yes. They're threatening to tell the media if I don't stop dating Kagome." A moment of silence before Kagome spoke.

"It's Kikyou."

"Nani?!?"

"It's her. She's the only one who knew." Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. Sure, she had some issues, but _this_? This was extreme. But Kikyou was a littleinsane. Inuyasha realized Kagome was right. She _was_ the only one who knew. And probably the only one who would want to do that.

"K'so."

"My sentiments exactly."

"What are you gonna do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked lost.

"I dunno."

"She won't go through with it. She _can't_. You know how she obsesses over you, Inuyasha. She knows what it would mean, bringing this to light." said Sango reassuringly. Kagome nodded.

"You're probably right. Let's go to the hotel and get some sleep, okay?"

Outside the door, the woman in the shadows heard all. _That bastard! How dare he! How dare he think I'm not capable! I'll show him! I'll show them all!_

The rest agreed with Kagome about sleep, and so they packed up their things and found Sesshoumaru, making him drive them to the hotel. Once there, Kagome looked around the lobby. "And yet another hotel. New places, new faces. We should work that into a song." Inuyasha chuckled. Miroku wasn't paying attention. His gaze was locked on some pretty blond at the front desk. Sango rolled her eyes and whapped him upside the head.

"Pervert"

Inuyasha woke the next day to insistent banging on his door. "Miroku, get the door." Miroku groaned and rolled over. "Nerh." He grumbled rebelliously. Inuyasha sighed and rolled out of his warm, comfy bed.

Opening the door, he said "What the hell do you want?!" before realizing just who was at the door. Sang and Kagome, both fully dressed and awake, pushed past him and turned on the TV.

__

"-ust in. Morimoto Inuyasha has just been revealed to be a hated youkai, a hanyou at that. An anonymous caller sent in information on the famous rock star, along with this footage." A video played above the reporter's head of a long haired Inuyasha with very obvious ears on the top of his head playing frisbee with Miroku. _"The guitarist of the band called-"_

Kagome switched the set off. Inuyasha looked horrified, Sango and Miroku mimicking the look. Inuyasha was the first to speak, dread filling his voice.

"They know."

A/N: BWAHAHA!! Told you it was gonna get angsty!! By the way, any one notice I haven't told you guys the band name yet? Well, that's because I haven't thought of a good one. Could you guys help me out?

The next chap is gonna be called 'Consequences' I think.


	6. Hatred

****

A/N: Hi. Don't kill me! I've been trying to write, but I haven't been able too. Chalk it up to me being busy, lazy and having a massive case of writer's block. My muse is back from the shop and Destiny has left, so hopefully, this will work. Won't it? *Robin smiles nervously* Ummmyeah!

Good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Unfortunately.

Previously, On Controversial Love: Kagome switched the set off. Inuyasha looked horrified, Sango and Miroku mimicking the look. Inuyasha was the first to speak, dread filling his voice.

"They know."

****

Controversial Love

Chapter Six

Hatred

The first incident was as they were checking out of the hotel. Inuyasha had a guarded look in his eyes as they approached the front desk. And he had reason, for the clerk was eyeing him distrustfully.

As they stopped in front of the desk, Inuyasha spoke first.

"We'd like to check out." The clerk made no sign that he had heard the hanyou. "Excuse me?" Still nothing.

Kagome scowled. Sango sensed her anger and stepped up to the man.

"Hi. I believe my friend was asking your help." The man behind the desk faced her and said clearly, "We don't serve _them_." His voice dripped poison and his look was of disgust as he glanced at Inuyasha.

Before either Inuyasha or Sango could do anything, Kagome slapped him.

"Temee. I hate people like you with their stupid prejudices! Now, you had better answer this man!""

"I'm sorry Miss, but he's not a man. He's an animal." Inuyasha's eyes had gone dark and seemed far away.

"He's no animal, temee!" Kagome stepped right up and punched the guy in the nose. "That's what you get. C'mon guys, we're leaving."

Inuyasha didn't move. His jaw was clenched tight, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Kagome clutched one fist in her hand and pulled him outside. As she did, she leaned up and whispered soothing things in his ear.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever known, and I love you for who you are. Don't listen to them. They don't know what they are talking about, they don't know you. We accept you and that's all that matters." Inuyasha didn't respond.

Sesshoumaru was grim faced when they found him by their van.

"Come, brother. It's time to go." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, and he placed a hand of his sibling's shoulder, leading him to the front of the vehicle.

The ride was silent. No one really spoke. Inuyasha lost himself in his headphones, blasting them so loud Kagome could almost make out the words. He lay his head in her lap and she played with his hair.

She remembered when they had made those headphones for Inuyasha. They had doctored some old headphones so that the speakers were higher up in the band, but they still looked normal, so Inuyasha could go out with his CD player and not look suspicious. 

Sango was playing solitaire and Miroku was reading. Sango looked over at Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine what he could be feeling. They had hidden it for so longand now everyone knew what he was. Or thought they did. The only thing different was his blood. He was just as much a man as anyone else. But no one else seemed to see that. 

Society didn't see youkai as people. Just animals, meant to be enslaved or killed. There was a law prohibiting that, but that didn't remove the hate.

Kagome looked down at her boyfriend. His lids shut away beautiful gold eyes, as if in shame. His ears were pressed flat against his head as if trying to make them disappear. His body was tense. He seemed unable to relax. Kagome's face was full of pain. She didn't feel pity, but rather the hurt he must be feeling. It tore away at her heart. The teeth of hate were worse than anything else. 

Kagome knew the hate wouldn't stop at just Inuyasha. It would spread to herself, her friends, Inuyasha's brother. And that hurt the most. She didn't mind for herself, she could bear it. For Inuyasha she could, but her friendsthey had done nothing wrong. 

Of course, neither had Inuyasha, except being born. But society is known for stupidity when it comes to people who are different. Kagome could only hope they'd be okay. Maybe, just maybe, there would be enough people out there to support them. People who wouldn't hate them for superficial attributes. There had to be!

It was all over the papers, the TVs, the radios. The guitarist of Slipstream was a youkai. People all over threw away their CD's, took down their posters. But some, some went out and bought more, and admired them even more. Not everyone hated them. A new website was created every few minutes, either to hate or love the band. 

Some burned their tickets, others got more and dragged along their friends. Even those who couldn't go bought tickets in support of Slipstream. 

And all the while the band wondered if anyone would come to their concert as they set up, many wondered if they would play.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Here goes." He peeked his head outside, unseen by anyone. Gold widened as he took in the masses of people waiting in line. Kagome's head appeared by his and she gasped.

"Sugoi! Look at how many!" Luckily, they didn't notice the other group of people yelling insults at the fans.

The concert was a success. Not as many people showed up as they had thought, but it was enough to give them hope. There was only one bad thing, the second incident. A man who obviously hated youkais got in and pelted tomatoes at Inuyasha. The guards led him away, but it was enough for Inuyasha to get that look again. Not even the cheering of the fans could bring him back.

It had been a month since everyone had found out, and the band was finding out that not everyone was as nice as the crowd at their last concert. No one had hired them, and once, when Kagome went out for food, she was attacked by a group of boys, screaming things like 'Youkai lover!' and 'Filthy bitch' at her. She came back with quite a few bruises and cuts, but a smug look on her face. No one dared to ask what had happened to the boys

After that, they had decided if they ever needed to go out, they would go incognito.

One day, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking around the local mall, Kagome wearing a long blond wig and Inuyasha wearing contacts and a beanie. A couple people looked suspiciously at them, but went about their business.

Their arms were locked around each other's waists as they walked leisurely, Inuyasha basking in the fact that he could once again walk around without hate pouring in from all sides.

Then all hell broke loose. Inuyasha heard some punks dare their friend to go pull off his hat and run away. He tried to duck, but he was afraid of hurting Kagome's arm and didn't move enough away. 

The kid pulled off the hat and stopped, staring. In front of him stood a tall man with white hair. On an impulse, he pulled Kagome's hair too. The wig came off and she stood there, anger in her eyes. But also, fear. What would happen next?

She found out all too soon. The boy began screaming 'youkai!', and people came rushing towards them. A few men, about as big as a Mac truck, shouldered their way through the throng and faced the two teens. Inuyasha had bowed his head, all defiance gone. Kagome had not yet given up. She stood with her head high and gripped Inuyasha's waist.

"If you come any nearer, I swear on my life I'll-"

"You'll what, little girl? Huh? Hurt us? I don't think so." One of the men boomed. The other closed in on the hanyou.

"Get away from hi-" She was cut off, as the first man struck her across the mouth, hard enough to fling her to the ground and knock her out. A little blood trickled from her mouth. 

Gold narrowed, and a silver head raised.

"Don't. You. Dare. Hit. Her. Again." The men chuckled.

"Oooh, is the widdle youkai getting mad? Gee, Katsuaki, maybe we should stop."

"Yeah, I'm so scared. Just shaking in my boots." 

Bad move. Inuyasha felt his blood beginning to boil, and for once, he welcomed it. Red began to haze his vision.

"Don't provoke me."

"Oh look, he's trembling. Is the youkai scared of us big men?"

"Say that again and you will regret it."

"Oh, really now?"

Inuyasha's eyes were now blood red, his bangs shading his face. Those who did see him backed away, frightened. 

"I'm not scared of a little _halfbreed_. What the hell was with your mother, huh? She have some sort of sick preference for youkai?"

_Really_ bad move. Inuyasha brought his head up. The men faltered a little at seeing the boy's face. He looked positively feral. His eyes were slitted like an animal's, and he had two stripes running down each side of his face.

"Don't' _ever_ talk about my mother, you pathetic human!" He moved so quickly, neither man saw it. An instant later, one man was on the ground, hands holding his face, screaming as blood ran down it.

"One down." The other man whipped around. Inuyasha grinned, fangs glistening. The man tried to hit him but, missed. Inuyasha moved as swift and silent as a shadow, here now, then gone.

The other man was shaking in terror. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Begging won't help you."

No one saw it, just like last time. The man was on the ground on his back, Inuyasha poised to cut out his throat. Just as he was about to bring his elongated claws down, he heard a voice cry out to him.

"Inuyasha! No!"

Kagome had regained consciousness just in time to see Inuyasha about to kill one of the men from before. She called out him in terror. 

She shuddered as she saw his face. He had transformed. She prayed to any Kami who was listening that Inuyasha didn't kill this man. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

Inuyasha felt the red receding. Gold blinked as he found himself poised to kill. He fell back, shaking. His eyes swept round, catching Kagome on the floor with blood on her mouth, another man holding his head, blood steadily dripping from him. And he didn't miss the looks people were giving him. Fear, anger, horror, disgust. He looked down at his hands.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, whispering "What have I done?" No one missed it. It rang through the air like a wave.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet and began stumbling away. People backed away from him, clearing a path for him. He began to run, trying to forget.

Kagome jumped up. She stared after her boyfriend, before rounding on the crowd still around her.

"How can you all be so heartless? You saw it all. You watched. Yet you did nothing. I am ashamed to be part of the human race." 

They watched her as she ran after Inuyasha. Her words had rung like a bell, and were not likely to be forgotten soon.

****

A/N: Heh heh. _Please_ don't kill me. I know, it's short. I tried! But.I couldn't make it longer. Blame Robin. *Robin glares* He's not inspiring me!

Robin: Yes I am. You're just not listening.

I am too!

Robin: *sigh* If you were, you'd still be writing.

Shut up.

Evil writer's blockdo you know how long it took me to get this out! Forever! I kept trying, and it kept not working. It took me forever to write a version I didn't hate as much as the others.

Whoops. This chap is not Consequences. Next chap.


End file.
